University Center
The University Center (or UC) is the building for students that is meant to house and facilitate student life exclusively, deliberately not having any classroom space. It is analogous to what some universities have in a Student Union. It is staffed by University Center Operations (called "UC Ops" for short) and is funded by the University Center Fee. Phases Phase I of the UC broke ground in 1984 and now includes the UC Food Court, Chili's Too, the Inclusion and Community Engagement Center, the Ski Lodge, the Denman ballroom, and the Oak, Mesquite, and Pecan meeting rooms. Phase II started construction in 1995 and features the UTSA Bookstore, Retama Auditorium, the Student Life Office, Career Center, Starbucks, the Campus Technology Store, Rios Hair Salon, UPS Store, Events Management, Information Center, a convenience store, Frost Bank, and the Roadrunner Express merchandise store. Its meeting rooms are the Willow Room, to the right of the Retama; the Ash, Anaqua, Acacia, and Wild Persimmon rooms to the left of Retama; and Chicano/a Cultural, Redbud, Paloverde, Hawthorne, Buckeye, and the Magnolia rooms (in order) in the hallway on the way to UC Phase I. Phase III began being built in 2007 and contains the Student Activities office, the Student Organization Complex, Roost gameroom, Subway, the Student Leadership Development office, and a dual ballroom. Its meeting rooms are the Bexar, Harris, Travis, Nueces, Hidalgo, Cameron, and Montgomery rooms and the Tejas and Alamo lounges. Sponsored Student Organizations have their office space there: Student Government Association, Honors Alliance, Campus Activities Board, VOICES, and the UTSA Ambassadors, whose office is also the Special Events Center. The Greek Life office is also there, housing Interfraternity Council, Panhellenic Council, Multicultural Greek Council, and National Pan-Hellenic Council. The West Paseo is the outside area in between phases III and the other phases. Of the paseos on campus, it has the most events and is usually meant when someone just says "paseo" in the generic. Art North of UC Phase II is the Fiesta Dancers statue. In the courtyard between phases I and II is the UC Fountain. UC Phase II contains Gallery 23, an art gallery. The West Paseo also features the Pave the Paseo program, in which members of the UTSA community can purchase a brick with a message on it, with proceeds going towards scholarships. Events Party at the Paseo, as well as many other events targeted at the entire UTSA community, take place in the West Paseo. The UC Lawn, south of UC Phase III, sometimes features concerts and Greek Bid Day. The Ski Lodge, UC Fountain Courtyard, and Retama Auditorium house most of the events by UCPC. SGA's General Assembly meetings are in the Harris Room. University Life Awards, most career fairs, and Greek Week's Lip Sync are in the UC Ballroom, which is where graduates would check in when the Commencement ceremony was in the nearby Convocation Center. Rooms The following chart shows all of the meeting space in the University Center and the allowable seating capacity of each room arrangement. *The Mesquite Room seats 60 in lecture style with an aisle. *With a stage present, the Denman Room seats only 290 in lecture style and 240 in roundtable style. *The Bexar Room seats only 58 with an aisle. *The Harris Room seats only 100 with an aisle. *The Ballroom square footage counts both ballrooms combined, but all other numbers are individual. The 450 figure for lecture style and the 300 for roundtable are with a stage; 210 seats for the classroom arrangement includes a stage. References Category:Places Category:Buildings